Rainy Days
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Ryoma always got irritated with rainy days, cause tennis practice gets cancelled. But under an umbrella with Sakuno, will he still hate rainy days? -one-shot- RyoSaku


'Rainy Days'

A Prince of Tennis Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine. Cause if its mine, Ryoma and Sakuno could have ended up together.

A/N: another RyoSaku one-shot! here's what I've got before the exams. enjoy! ^^

* * *

'50 laps around the court!' the voice of the stoic captain echoed at the Seigaku tennis courts.

Rapid footsteps, uneven breathing and groans of displeasure filled the air.

Just as things are starting to heat up, especially for the regulars, rain poured cooling all the tension down.

'Nyaaa! It's raining! It's raining!' the acrobat red-head of the tennis club, bounced like a ball as he played in the rain.

Other's sweat dropped seeing his childish act.

'Where's the youth in you nyaa?' he pouted.

'Eiji-sempai is right!' Momo joined Eiji in playing.

Seeing the two regulars having fun, soon almost everyone joined in playing.

Well of course, not everyone and that includes Ryoma Echizen.

He's irritated with the rain. Tennis games and practices will be cancelled when the rain comes. What irritated him more is the news. It said that when rain comes in the afternoon, it'll continue until late night. That means, tennis practice will be over now.

'Minna!' the coach called everyone's attention.

'Don't play too long under the rain. Sickness should be avoided. You're all dismissed.'

'Hai!' they all said then continued playing.

Ryoma lowered his cap.

'Kids.' He muttered.

Despite the enjoyment he's having, Eiji heard this statement.

'Look who's talking nyaaa!'

'Hn.'

Eiji got his almost empty drinking bottle then splashed some water on Ryoma's face.

Everyone laughed.

'Che.' Before dragging his feet to the club room, he shot his sempai-tachi a death glare.

oooOOOooo

'Sa! Ku! No! Chan!' the big mouth Osakada Tomoka barged in the room where Sakuno stayed giving each syllable an increasing volume.

Sakuno accidentally dropped the broom that she's using for cleaning .

'T-tomo-chan… d-don't scare me l-like that. Wh-why are you here?'

'Don't _wh-why are you here _me! We need to go and cheer for Ryoma-sama!'

'D-demo, this is p-punishment for sleeping in E-english class.' Sakuno said blushing.

'Eh? Too bad Sakuno-chan! Oh look at the time! I can't be late! See yah!' Tomoka then left for the courts, unknown to her that the practice has just finished.

Sakuno sighed. She wishes that she could attend the practice.

Depression got her, that she didn't even notice the worsening weather.

oooOOOooo

After changing, Ryoma went to his locker. He has an extra umbrella there. He never brought an umbrella to school except for the one he had in his locker.

*flashback*

_'Oi shounen.' The old man wearing a monk-like outfit approached his son._

_'Oyaji, why not bother someone else.'_

_'Baka. Here, an umbrella. It'll rain.' He said with a sheepish smile on his face._

_Ryoma took the umbrella not considering his father's face._

_(A/N: I kinda did this with another fanfic. If you know that. Hehe)_

_It was dismissal time and a downpour of rain came._

_'Oyaji can be useful at times.' He said as he opened the umbrella handed to him._

_It took him a few minutes to open it._

_'It won't budge.'_

_After a few more tries, the umbrella finally cooperated with him._

_It opened but then, some pictures floated in the air._

_Taking one of the pictures, he immediately grabbed each of them, hoping no one have seen them._

_'Baka oyaji.'_

(A/N: if you're wondering about the pics, those pics are pics of girls in bathing suits. What do you expect, they are from Nanjiroh after all)

*end of flashback*

When he opened his locker a note sticked out.

'_Echizen,_

_Your code was pretty easy to crack. Got no sweat. I'm gonna be borrowing your umbrella. I'll return it tomorrow._

_Momo'_

That's what the letter said.

'Darn Momo-sempai.' he cursed.

oooOOOooo

'Mou! It's raining! I better go now before the rain worsens.' Sakuno ran to her locker to got her shoe and umbrella.

Just as she ran to exit the building, a familiar figure welcomed her.

'R-ryoma-kun?'

The lad faced her with those golden cat eyes and that expressionless face.

'Hn.'

Immediately she blushed and started to stutter.

'A-anou… w-what are you still d-doing here?'

'Waiting for the rain…' he said now looking away.

'Sou ka...'

Silence came. Sakuno wrinkled her skirt thinking of what she should do next.

Combining all the courage she had, she spoke and asked.

'D-do you want t-to use my umbrella?'

Finally, she was able to say it.

'Okay.' He said plainly.

He then got the umbrella that the girl had lent him.

Before opening it, he turned around to meet Sakuno's big brown eyes.

He gave her a quizzical look like saying '_What about you_?'

Sakuno finally got the message by his look.

'A-anou… I-I'll just—' she was cut off by Ryoma's action.

He pulled her by the wrist, pulling her under the umbrella. She didn't even notice that the umbrella was already open.

'D-demo.'

'I'll walk you home.' He said cutting her not for the first time.

Sakuno just nodded, her face producing another shade of red with each step they took.

oooOOOooo

All that can be heard is the droplets of rain and the step they took.

For someone else, the walk would have been a boring one. But for Sakuno, she was happy.

She's pretty lucky just to be beside him under an umbrella.

All Sakuno wanted to do is to enjoy the moment because she knows that everything will last pretty soon.

Just before the two had reach any of their destinations (meaning Ryuuzaki or Echizen residence) the rain had finally stopped.

'_Looks like the weather forecaster is wrong after all_.' Ryoma thought.

Ryoma closed the umbrella and handed it to Sakuno.'

'Sankyuu…' he said plainly.

Sakuno smiled sweetly at him, causing his eyes to widen. It was actually the first time had he seen her smile like that. Well yes she has always been smiling when he wins matches, but he never saw her smile without embarrassment.

Sakuno noticed him gazing at her, she blushed, got her umbrella and bowed.

'A-arigatou gozaimasu… R-ryoma-kun.' She said then ran to her house.

'Mada mada dane.'

oooOOOooo

'Oi Echizen. Here's the umbrella.' Momo said just as practice ended.

Ryoma got it and placed it on his locker.

'Eh? It's gonna rain today right?'

'I know.' Ryoma said with a smirk.

oooOOOooo

'Mou! It's raining again!' Sakuno went to the exit.

'You're late.' A familiar voice entered her ears.

'R-ryoma-kun?'

'You have an umbrella right?'

Sakuno blushed but nodded.

'Rainy days aren't so bad after all.' Ryoma said in a low tone.

'Eh?'

Owari ^^

* * *

A/N: that's it. hope you liked it. please review!!! onegai?


End file.
